Broken
by LostofallHope
Summary: Hannibal betrays Face, but all is not as it seems.


Summary: Hannibal betrays Face, but all is not as it seems.

Warnings: Slight language, nothing major. Un-character-like behavior?

Disclaimer: SJC owns The A-team, not me.

Reviews: Please, how can I do something different? Constructive criticism welcome.

"Hannibal, stop, please," pleaded Face as blows from Hannibal rained down.

"No, you betrayed this team! Now, get the hell out of my life, Peck! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

With that, Face had left. What had he done wrong? Face sighed. Had he become a liability? Whatever it was, Hannibal had made it clear he wasn't welcome in the team anymore. They had abandoned him. He was so wrapped up in wondering what he had done wrong; he didn't see the three MP's olive green sedans barreling towards him, ready to give chase.

"Hannibal, where's Facey?" Murdock asked when they got back to Hannibal's apartment from the V.A.

At the mention of the Lieutenant's name, Hannibal's face darkened. "Nothing you need to worry about, Captain. Just to let you know, though, Peck is gone and never coming back."

Murdock startled by Hannibal's cold voice and words. What had happened between Face and the Colonel?

Face's head snapped up when he heard the sirens for the first time. What he saw were three MP cars trying to cut him off. 'Shit, Decker,' was his first thought. Then, 'Why run, I have nowhere to go now.' With that, Face pulled over and climbed out of his 'Vette. The MPs made short work of blocking his car in, then climbed out of their cars, guns drawn and trained on him. Now, even if he wanted to, he couldn't run.

Colonel Decker walked up to Face, gun trained on his chest.

Don't worry, Decker, I don't plan on going anywhere," Face said in a quiet voice.

"Why, Peck?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you run?"

"Cause I don't really care, anymore. I'll come without trouble, I swear."

Decker cuffed Face, and led him to one of the MPs cars before he noticed, "Where are Smith and Baracus?"

Upon hearing that question, Face bit out "I don't know, and I don't care!"

"Hannibal," Murdock's voice echoed through the apartment, "Face got caught!"

"WHAT?"

"Look," Murdock said, pointing to the TV set.

Hannibal walked over to the Captain, and sure enough, there was his Lt., standing with his hands cuffed behind his back. Hannibal felt his anger boil over. Peck had been on his own for two hours, and already he was in Decker's custody. He hoped the kid knew they weren't going to break him out. The footage now showed Decker leading Face to the MP's cars. Hannibal and Murdock watched silently as Face went peacefully. Now Hannibal wanted to punch something, or more specifically, someone. It never occurred to him that Face had no one to turn to. Hannibal never realized that he had killed Face's spirit, and had destroyed all he and the team had done to help Face trust people again.

Face sat in his cell wondering what the team would think if- when they found out. He thought he had figured out why Hannibal thought he betrayed the team.

While out getting groceries last week, a man had walked up to him armed with a 38-special, and motioned to the store's storeroom. He had then been told that he was to tell the team he was going on a date that night.

In reality, he had to meet the man at 8:00 p.m., or else the man would kill Hannibal. What he wanted was Hannibal's military record, no questions asked. As a last threat, the mystery man said, 'You better show up, have the real thing, and be alone. If not, I'll kill Sgt. Baracus and Captain Murdock too.'

Face had complied, hoping to bring the man down, and was in the process of it when the guy's buddy came up behind him with a broom handle. In the end, Face had a splitting headache, and Hannibal's military record was lost.

Five days would have been long enough for Hannibal to have found out. Now that the adrenalin had passed, Face hurt like hell from the beating Hannibal had given him. Face's first thought came back to him. 'Yeah, I bet they won't care.'

After a month, Hannibal couldn't stand not having Face around anymore. Even though Face had given up HIS military records only, the two slime balls that he had found out Face was with on the night of his "date" somehow managed to get B.A.'s, Murdock's, and Face's too.

"B.A., Murdock! Get in the van!"

"Aw, Colonel, I don't want to back to the V.A!"

"Shut up, foo' or else I gonna kill you!"

"No, Murdock, you're not going back to the V.A., and B.A., cool it. We are going to break Face out of prison, so get in the van."  
************************************************************************

Face awoke to a clanging as his cell door opened. A man he didn't recognize walked in.

"What's going on, what are you doing here?" Face asked, curious.

"Getting you out, kid."

Face's eyes widened in fear. "Hannibal?"

"Yeah, kid. Come on."

No, I wanna stay here. I'm perfectly here."

"Kid, you're coming with me," Hannibal persisted.

"NO!"

Hannibal smiled wickedly and said, "Sorry, kid, nut I don't take no for an answer. Say nighty- night, Face." With that, Hannibal delivered a right hook that knocked Face out cold.

For the second time that day, Face awoke to a strange noise. He opened his eyes to see Hannibal standing over him.

"Colonel, I didn't mean to. It's just that when I was getting groceries, a guy told me to meet him that night, and to bring your military records, the real ones, or else he would kill you, B.A., and Murdock. I went, and I tried to take him down, but his buddy hit me with a broom handle, and took your records. I…I couldn't let him kill you guys… I'm so sorry." Face explained feverishly.

Realization suddenly hit Hannibal. "Oh, Face, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I never let you explain. Anyways, we have those two in jail, and our records are safe. Now, will YOU forgive ME?"

"Sure, Hannibal," Face gave a genuine smile before continuing, "And I wasn't really happy in prison, anyway."

Hannibal pulled Face into a tight embrace. Yup, everything would be ok, and the team was whole once again.


End file.
